


The Butterfly Effect- Bucky Barnes One-Shot

by bucknastybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes one-shot, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Bucky Imagine, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky oneshot, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, mcu - Freeform, mcu writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucknastybarnes/pseuds/bucknastybarnes
Summary: undercover in a cozy cabin for a mission, you ask Bucky to dance with you after a little too much whiskey and some Elvis Presley.





	The Butterfly Effect- Bucky Barnes One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> my work is not to be posted anywhere without my permission. my tumbr is bucknasty-barnes :)

Just go to bed. This is a bad, bad idea. He’s going to think you’re crazy. He’s going to reject you and then you will never have his beautiful, chubby babies. Go to bed. You’re drunk.

This was the mantra that was running through the rational parts of your mind- but those rational parts were quickly losing to the parts that were being impacted by the amount of whiskey you had consumed.

To hell with it.

Before you could overthink it for another second, you tossed back what little remained of the golden liquid in your glass.

What followed felt like what you imagined an out-of-body experience to feel like.

Not taking your eyes off of him, you crossed the room and grabbed the remote off of the arm of the sage green recliner he was sitting in, clicking the power button and silencing the sound of the news broadcast on the television before turning to the wooden crate of vinyl records to your right.

He didn’t say anything, but you could feel his questioning glare on the back of your head as you thumbed your way through the plethora of records that the Airbnb you had rented for your undercover mission came stocked with.

It didn’t take long for your tipsy, lovesick heart to decide on Elvis Presley’s number one hits when you saw that it featured one your favorite songs.

Carefully sitting the record on the vintage turntable and placing the needle so that the soothing melodies of the mid twentieth century filled the quaint, cozy cabin, you turned to him with an outstretched hand.

“Dance with me,” your voice was soft but your words didn’t falter and you mentally commended yourself on your courage.

He stared up at you, his face kind but his body unmoving.

“I.. I don’t remember very much about dancing, doll.” The term of endearment never failed to send chills down your spine and warmth to your cheeks, but you were not satisfied with his answer.

“Let me remind you, then,” your voice quivered the tiniest bit at the possibility of his rejection, but nonetheless, your hand remained in his direction for him to take in his own.

His gaze locked on yours and maybe you had just had a bit too much to drink, but you could have sworn that you saw fear flash in his cerulean eyes.

Before giving him another moment to respond, you lowered yourself onto your knees to kneel in front of him, your once outstretched hand now placed ever so lightly on the jean fabric that covered his thigh. You could feel him stiffen at the sudden physical contact but what you couldn’t feel were the hundreds of goosebumps that now littered his skin from just one touch of you.

“Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?”

He furrowed his brows together and shook his head, not knowing where you were going with this but interested in anything you had to say to him.

Using your index finger to draw small, circular patterns just above his knee, you tried to recall the exact definition.

“The butterfly effect is the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere.”

He raised his brows in confusion, your definition having provided no clarity to him. He involuntarily moved his body forward so that he was closer to where you were sitting in front of him. His face now close enough to your own so that you could see your reflection in his eyes.

“In simpler terms, the butterfly effect states that one small decision can alter thousands of events that follow that decision.” You could see that he was clinging to every word that you said.

“Bucky, you’re more than a century old. Biologically speaking, you shouldn’t be alive to have the option of dancing with me or not. But you are because you’ve made thousands of seemingly inconsequential choices that have led up to this very moment in your life. Everything you have ever done has brought you to where you are right now and I truly believe that is so that you can dance with me.”

Thank god for whiskey.

Your words sparked a desire within him and without thinking, he put his hands around your upper arms and delicately pulled you from the floor to stand with him, your eyes never once breaking contact.

His flesh hand going to cup your face and his metal one finding the small of your back, he pulled you tightly to him and whispered, “I think it is very important that I dance with you right here, right now.”

A smile broke across your face and a warmth unlike anything you had ever felt spread from the top of your head to the tips of your toes as you began to slowly sway to the lyrics.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can’t help falling in love with you

This was just the first of many slow dances that you and Bucky shared together. They became a nightly routine in your blossoming relationship, and every time Bucky was quick to remind you that every decision he has ever made, every good and bad thing that had ever happened to him, led him to be right here with you in this moment.


End file.
